


Unravel

by Bicoco



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: But still there's a bit of plot, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bicoco/pseuds/Bicoco
Summary: Magnum is looking for something in Higgins' room and witnesses something he shouldn't. Smut.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins & Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV, Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	Unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I watched Magnum PI for the first time during the lockdown and I fell in love with idiots Magnum and Higgins. They are totally in love right? I saw that there weren't a lot of fics about them, especially sexy fics so I decided to try and write one. English is not my first language so I hope I did them justice and there aren't too many mistakes since I don't have a beta.
> 
> I have a lot of ideas for future fics about them so if people are interested and I have some spare time, I might try and write more.
> 
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> Disclaimer : I don't own these characters. I' m just borrowing them so they can finally have some fun, and so can we :D

Unravel  
Magnum/Higgins  
Timeline: end of Season 1 (before they become professional partners)

Thomas Magnum pressed his back to the wall before checking around the corner to see if the coast was clear. When he was satisfied by the deserted and silent hallway, he stealthily climbed the wooden stairs, his bare foot hardly making a sound in the early morning. 

It was barely 7AM and he knew the main house was empty, but he couldn’t help but mute his steps as much as possible. After all, he was on a mission. Sure, it wasn’t as prestigious as his old missions, during his time as a Navy SEAL, but desperate times and all…

He had an early appointment with a client and the keys of the Ferrari had vanished. He had an idea who had taken them. Someone cute, blond and quite determined to teach him a lesson, somehow. And he couldn’t even take another of Robin’s car because Higgins had hidden all of the keys except for the Ferrari’s since he always had them on him. Until now…

He had already checked the study, in case she left them there, but he knew she was smarter than that. Therefore, he waited to have the main house to himself – Kumu was doing her morning exercises on the beach and Higgins had a training session with her evil dogs on Tuesday mornings – before he attempted to up the majordomo’s little game and retrieve his keys by all means necessary.

That was why he was currently standing in front of her bedroom door. Higgins’ room. Her private sanctuary. The one and only room of Robin’s Nest that Magnum has never set foot in. Yet.

He paused for a minute, preparing himself to face Juliet’s personal space and smell her scent all around the place. ‘Orange blossoms’, he thought as he breathed in like he could actually catch a whiff of the delicious and flowery aroma.

He shook his head at his own sentimentality. His best friends were always making fun of him and his emotional side but, there was something about Higgins that drew him to her. Sure, she was gorgeous, had a smoking hot body, enticing expressive eyes and he was rather fond of her pout that seemed to appear only when she was annoyed with him. But what he liked the most, was the paradox of her, how she could be so strong and brave and yet so haunted and fragile. He could see the hurt in her even though it was well hidden because her facial expressions didn’t betray anything of her true feelings.

He chased any lingering thought of the young woman and slowly turned the handle to quietly slip through the threshold before closing the door behind him.

When he turned around his eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly at the scene in front of him. Higgins was still in bed - so much for his reliable intel of her timetable - but she was not asleep. Not by any means!

Magnum felt like he had been sucker punched if the pang in his midsection was any indication. He took a deep breath and a heat wave went through him at the sight of Juliet Higgins touching herself in her bed.

Underneath the blinding rush of lust this view was arousing in him, he knew watching her in this private moment was wrong. Oh, but he was just mesmerized by the way her neck was arching and how one of her hand was buried in her blond curls haphazardly sprawled against her pillow. 

Thankfully her eyes were screwed shut, so she hadn’t seen him, otherwise she would have kicked his ass and fed him to her dogs.

She was wearing a thin tank top that was hiked up underneath her breasts, baring her toned stomach, and her white sheet was covering her lower half where her right hand had disappeared.

He swallowed his saliva, not aware that his mouth had watered at the sight of all this creamy and soft-looking flesh, when the sounds she made finally registered to him. 

Her pants and low moans were kept at bay by the way she was biting her lower lip and Magnum had never wanted to kiss her more than in that instant. She was breathtaking.

Just when he was regaining his senses, and decided to exit as quickly and quietly possible, he heard what she was trying to keep to herself by digging her teeth into her lip as a whispered plea left her.

“Oh yes, Magnum!”

The strangled noise that reached his ears must have come from him because the next thing he knew she was saying his name, not at all breathy and aroused like he had just heard, but shocked and angry.

He met her gaze and truly had no idea about his next move. All his brain had comprehended was that she had been thinking about him while she touched herself. So, should he flee and leave her a modicum of privacy? Should he laugh the awkwardness away? Should he join her and finish what she started?

No, that last one would be wrong. Especially when he saw her sat up and yank her hand away like she had been burnt before reaching for the sheet to cover herself. However, when he noticed the slight blush on her cheeks and collarbone and the shine in her lovely eyes, he knew he couldn’t walk away.

They stared at each other silently for what seemed to be a very long time when, in reality, it was just a few seconds. She uttered his name for a third time, all soft and intimate and her eyes strayed as if she couldn’t stand to look at him.

His feet made the decision for him and he stepped forward until he reached the foot of her bed. She dropped the sheet, she was clutching to her chest, in surprise.

“Higgins, if you don’t want me to join you, you have to stop me now.”, he croaked in a voice he didn’t even recognize.

She watched him with wide eyes but didn’t object as he carefully grabbed the sheet and moved it away slowly, revealing the lower half of her body that was only covered by her black cotton panties. He put one knee on the mattress and tried to coax a response out of her without spooking her.

“Come on Higgy, tell me if you are ok with this. I need to know if you really want this.”, he pleaded with her. The last thing he wanted was for her to regret anything or worse think he forced himself on her. 

She nodded and held out her hand for him to take as he put his second knee on the bed and he followed her when she laid back down. He held himself on his hands to be above her without actually touching her.

“You want me to pick up where you left off?”, he asked softly as if he was scared she would change her mind if he spoke too loudly.

He watched as her pupils suddenly became dilated from his closeness or his words and he would lie if he said it didn’t fuel the burning desire already coursing through his veins.

She nodded again and he chuckled.

“Cat got your tongue?”

He smirked when he spoke but sobered up quickly with her next words.

“Would you care to find out?”

She didn’t let him find an answer and grabbed him behind his neck to draw him to her mouth. As clichéd as it sounded, the moment their lips met, a shiver ran down his back all the way to his toes. He let himself melt against her and savor the softness of her mouth and the feeling of her fingers in his hair, scratching his scalp.

God, he died and went to heaven. 

Before they let themselves get too carried away, he slowly disengaged from her lips and reveled in the tiny disappointed noise she made.

He had told her he would continue what she had started and, judging by the desperate sounds she was making before he rudely interrupted her, she must be quite antsy for her release. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of being the one to unravel all that self-control and bring her to climax.

He slowly ran his hands across her torso, above her top, until he reached the waistband of her panties and toyed with it, slipped his thumbs underneath the fabric and gently caressed her hipbones. 

She sighed and lifted her hips which told him she was quite on board with where this was going. He grabbed the sides of her panties and threw her one last look to confirm her consent. When she nodded again, he glided the soft fabric across even softer skin until the pesky underwear was off and thrown on the floor.

Wasting no more time, his lips latched on the inside of one of her ankles and traveled up her leg, making a quick stop at the sensitive patch behind her knee, drawing a string of breathless pants from her.

When he reached the top of her thigh he sensed her eagerness to drag him to where she wanted him the most but he decided to slightly delay her gratification by moving all the way down to her other ankle and begin his ascend on her right leg. Her frustrated groan elicited a sentiment of pure want inside of him, his arousal hitting his midsection like a shooting arrow.

He finally stopped at her hipbone once again where he teased her with a few nips before he spread her legs wider to settle between them on his stomach and dove straight for her center, running the tip of his tongue from her entrance to her clit. 

At the contact, her hips flew upwards as she arched her back with a long moan and Magnum slid his hands across her stomach to keep her in place while he explored her thoroughly with his mouth, tongue and teeth. 

She tasted delicious, all rich and sweet and he couldn’t believe they hadn’t done this as soon as they met. He tried to pay attention to her reactions, to learn what she liked best and when he discovered that she enjoyed direct pressure on her clit he tried to give it to her as he pressed the flat of his tongue and moved it up and down. 

She grasped the back of his head and grinded her pelvis against him to counterbalance his movements. Soon, she was panting hard and, when he felt her pull on his hair, he moaned against her and she came hard shouting his name in the silent room. 

She was a vision in the throes of passion, the usually kept together majordomo was gone. At her place was Juliet, the red-blooded young woman, riding the waves of pleasure he was creating in her body. It took all of Magnum’s willpower not to thrust his hips against the soft sheets to alleviate the need he felt for her. Instead, he focused on working his lips against her clit, easing the pressure gradually to try and prolong her orgasm until she slumped back on the mattress.

He waited for her breathing to slow down before he settled on top of her, aligning their pelvises and he tried not to dwell on the heat he could feel against him through the fabric of his shorts. He stroked her cheek, until she met his eyes, and smiled gently to try to ease the uncertainty held in her expression.

“Better?”, he whispered and twirled one of her curls around his index finger.

She drew a deep breath and let it out in a soft sigh.

“Well, I guess it would be even better if you weren’t wearing so many clothes.”

She tugged on the collar of his Hawaiian shirt to illustrate her words and Magnum couldn’t hold his laugh back.

“Well, I’m not about to do all the work, am I?”

He tried to sound offended but he was truly amazed by her playful side he so rarely got to witness.

“That would be a first!”, she teased as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt.

He took the opportunity to crash his lips to hers, no longer able to resist the lure of her mouth. She gasped at the press of their skin and he slipped his tongue between her teeth to mingle with hers. She groaned as she registered her own taste mixed with his and abandoned her task with his buttons to glide her fingers through his hair, holding him against her.

After a few minutes of deep kisses, alternated with light nips to catch their breaths, Higgins grew restless and tried to remove his shirt even though half of his buttons were still attached.

“Off, take it off.”, she panted against his cheek.

He sat up between her legs and slipped his shirt over his head to toss it on the floor but, before he could resume his position, he felt her nimble fingers at the waistband of his shorts trying to open yet another button. He covered her hand with his in order to stall her movements. When he met her surprised gaze he smiled softly to reassure her and brought the back of her hand to his lips to brush a kiss.

“All in good times, Higgy. But, for now, don’t think I am done tending to you.”, he declared.

He caught the slight disbelief in her eyes along with the hitch in her breath before she could school her features back to her usual poker face and it tugged something in Magnum’s gut that she had to hide herself in front of him.

“Come on Higgins, let me take care of you.”

And, as he softly spoke those words, he let his fingertips travel the silky skin of her outer thighs until he saw her nod her agreement with his statement. He shook his head in amusement and wondered where this mute Higgins came from. However, he couldn’t deny his fondness for flustered Higgins especially when he was the one responsible for it.

“But before I can do that, I just need to…”, he began before reaching inside his pocket for his phone and dialing.

“Magnum, what are you…”, she started to inquire but he held his index finger for her to wait as his client answered his call. He heard her huff and it brought a smile on his face.

“Yes, hello Mr. Thompson. Thomas Magnum speaking. I’m sorry for the inconvenience but I won’t be able to make our 8:00 appointment. Yeah, something urgent came up that I need to take care of immediately.”

While he uttered his last sentence, his eyes roamed hungrily the entirety of her body until he met hers again and he must have conveyed his impatience because he saw her breathing quicken. Her hands ended up on his naked stomach before they skimmed across his skin to his shoulders. She tugged until he lost his balance and caught himself with one hand next to her head.

He tried to warn her with a frown but she merely smiled and blinked innocently. 

‘Minx!’, he thought.

He cleared his throat, his phone still glued to his ear.

“I will call you back later today to reschedule another meeting if it’s alright with you. Yes, have a good one too. Goodbye.”

He quickly hung up and threw the device on her nightstand.

“That was not very nice, Miss Higgins. I was trying to do the responsible thing for my PI business, for once, and this is how I am rewarded? I am shocked.”, he attempted to use a stern tone but he was no match to her usual lectures.

The short laugh that escaped her lips was the only compensation he needed from her and it still surprised him what seeing her happy did to his heartbeat.

“And here I thought this would be a good enough prize.”, she taunted him as she gestured to both of their bodies.

“Oh, but it is. As a matter of fact, it might be time for me to unwrap this wonderful present.”

He encircled her small waist and glided his fingers upward her torso, bringing the fabric of her tank top above her breasts where he paused to flick his thumbs across her nipples. She groaned his name and her eyelids fluttered as she tried to draw him closer to her.

He divested her of her last article of clothing and admired her naked form, sprawled on the sheets, for his eyes only. He swallowed and tried to regulate his short and shallow breaths.

“You’re so beautiful, Juliet.”, he whispered.

“Kiss me, Magnum. Now!”, she panted.

He resumed his position, cradled by her spread thighs, and slid his arms around her shoulders trying to embrace her as much as he could. His kiss was deep, languid and thorough as he tried to show her he meant every word he just confessed. She seemed content with the leisured pace while her fingers roamed his back muscles until they arrived to his still covered ass and, when she squeezed him through his shorts, he chuckled against her lips.

He nipped lightly at her chin and felt the softest kiss on his nose on his way down. He smiled against her skin as he made his way across her jaw until he reached her ear and gently bit the spot beneath it. Her hips canted forward, searching for the friction she obviously needed, and their pelvises brushed. It was his turn to groan and he responded with a thrust of his hips, mimicking the motion he longed to execute inside her body.

Instead, he ran his tongue down her throat and, when he attained her collarbone, their centers were no longer in contact and he could breathe easier. While his teeth softly nipped all the creamy skin he could reach on her upper chest, his hands let go of her shoulders to wrap themselves around her hips until his thumbs could reach her folds.

He delivered a double attack on her senses as his lips closed around one of her nipple at the same time the pad of his thumb brushed against her clit. She responded accordingly, grasping his hair tightly to keep him against her breast and chasing his finger as she pushed herself from the mattress with her heels.

“Bloody Hell!”

He was no expert but he thought that expression was the sacrosanct of all expressions for Brits so he took it as a positive sign to keep on suckling and rubbing. His other hand went up to assist his mouth as he rolled and pinched her right nipple. His thumb pressed against her clit alternating between up and down movements and circles like she had enjoyed earlier while his index finger traveled down to her soaked entrance. He swirled around it to let her know what his next move would be and not take her by surprise.

“Please, Magnum.”, she growled and he didn’t wait any longer to breach her slowly with his digit and push inside of her.

He let out an unexpected moan against her at the feeling of her warm, soft and wet walls tightly wrapped around his finger. When he engaged in an easy rhythm, in and out of her, he took the time to enjoy the small flutters of her inner muscles he felt at each of his movements.

He let go of her nipple with a wet pop and attached his lips against her throat to feel the vibrations of her increasingly loud moans. She drew his head to her skin and pushed on her heels to accompany the still too slow movements of his hand and show him she wanted him to go faster.

He complied and added a second finger inside of her now that she was accustomed to his intrusion. She gasped and cursed at the same time and Magnum knew it wouldn’t take long for her to reach her climax.

“Come on, Higgy baby, take what you need.”, he encouraged as he let her the freedom to move against his hand.

He lifted his head from her neck to watch her while she chased her orgasm and when she came, he kept moving his fingers when she couldn’t move anymore, trying to bring her as much pleasure as possible. She hoarsely screamed a litany of ‘Yes’, ‘God’ and his name and he hadn’t been that much aroused in a very long time, like his blood had been replaced by liquid fire coursing through his body.

He needed to have her, like right now.

He collapsed on the mattress next to her as he attempted to draw long, deep breaths to quiet down the urges he felt and slow his heart rate. He wasn’t having that much luck because all he could smell around was her: those damned orange blossoms and her arousal, on her, on him, on the sheets; she was everywhere.

Her raspy voice brought him back to reality a few minutes later.

“Higgy baby? Really?”

She was still a bit breathless so there wasn’t much bite in her words but her mirth wasn’t completely hidden in her sarcastic tone.

“I thought it had a nice ring to it.”, he laughed as he turned his head to look at her.

“You’re lucky you just gave me two orgasms.”, she quipped back when their eyes met.

“I believe, in that definition, you’re the lucky one.”

He tried to keep the smug inflection from his voice, really, but wasn’t totally successful if the slap on his chest was any indication. She didn’t seem to hold a grudge about it since she threw one of her leg over him to straddle his waist. 

He pretended to roll his eyes when her fingers caressed his pecs and shoulders.

“Finally, someone to take over some of the workload. My part was rather tiring.”

He took the opportunity to lightly trail his fingers up and down her thighs.

“Maybe you’re just too old to show off your sex prowess.”

She said that but, when his eyes traveled the length of her blushed, sweaty, satiated body, he knew she was baiting him. Well, two could play this game.

“Don’t tempt me, woman, or I might do just that and you won’t leave this bed until the night falls.”, he growled and his hands grasped her buttocks to press her still quite sensitive center to his rock hard erection.

She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders eliciting a painful hiss from him in return.

“FYI, I’m not really into pain as a turn-on.”

Instead of responding, she opened the button of his shorts and slowly pulled the zipper down, minding his rigid member underneath before tugging the fabric down his hips. She paused and met his gaze with an arched eyebrow to show her skepticism.

“Do you always go commando, Magnum?”

“Well, it’s not like I need the extra layer in the Hawaiian weather and you know, less laundry that way.”

She shook her head and smirked while she resumed her task of ridding him of his last piece of clothing and soon they were both naked. 

When she crawled back up his body, grazing her lips against his thigh, hipbone and lower stomach, he jumped up and grabbed her elbows to help her move far away from his aroused and sensitive erection. She landed unceremoniously on top of him and it was only thanks to her reflexes as a former spy that their foreheads didn’t collide.

He tried to distract her from this graceless move with a deep kiss as he felt her legs settle back on both sides of his hips so she could grind her drenched folds against him. His hands flew around her waist to still her movements.

“Higgins!”, he hissed. “I can’t handle any more teasing. Seeing you touch yourself and then climax twice, I don’t think I can take any more, uh, stimulation.”

He sounded desperate but he was beyond caring at this point.

“Poor baby.” she whispered against his lips. “I guess I’ll just have to take care of your…”. She sat up and her gaze landed on his penis. “Predicament.”

She raised on her knees and wrapped her fingers around the base of his erection while she aligned both of their bodies. Magnum groaned deeply when his head rubbed against her slippery folds. Just when she was about to welcome him inside of her, he stopped her.

“Wait. Do you have…”

He was a bit embarrassed to have forgotten about protection until now.

“I’m on the pill. But I don’t have condoms in here. I haven’t been with anyone since I lived here.”

She blushed and avoided his eyes.

“Hey. It’s okay.” He laid his hand on her cheek and drew her attention to him. “We don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

She frowned at his words.

“But I want to do this with you! I trust you Magnum.”

His heartbeat raced when he heard her say she trusted him.

“I want you so much Higgins.”

“Then, let’s do this. I have the contraception part covered.”

“If you’re sure, then okay.” he consented.

She didn’t waste any more time before she slowly descended on him until he was fully sheathed inside of her. She was already out of breath, and he couldn’t even form words to tell her how amazing it felt to be joined with her. He forced himself to remain still until she was ready to move. 

She tested the waters at first with small circle movements of her hips and, when she felt more at ease, she braced herself with her hands on his chest before gliding upwards and sliding back down. She threw her head back and moaned as she established a steady but slow rhythm.

Unintelligible sounds escaped his mouth as he focused on the sensations her body was drawing out of him. She felt amazing around him, all silky and warm, her muscles squeezing him like a tight vice. And he wished he was comprehensible enough to let her know that but all he could pant was “So good!” over and over again.

Apparently his message was clear enough because she responded accordingly.

“God, yes, Magnum! You feel so good.”

Higgins increased the pace of her movements and added a twist of her hips at the end of every thrust and he sensed the familiar pinch in his lower stomach indicating his release was closer than he expected. He set his heels on the mattress and pushed his pelvis towards hers making her gasp and dig her nails in his sides.

He kept on accompanying her thrusts while his fingers skated the length of her body: her thighs, her hips, her waist and her breasts where he paid extra attention to her nipples. Her movements became erratic and uncoordinated so he grasped her hips to guide her.

“Look at me, Higgy.”, he begged.

When their eyes met, he pressed his thumb to her clit and tried to coax her climax.

“Juliet, you’re so gorgeous and you feel so good around me. Can you come for me, baby?” 

She froze on a downward thrust and closed her eyes as her inner muscles clenched tightly around his penis and they both let go of their control. Their loud moans reverberated around the room and Magnum came deep inside of her, spurred on by the flutters of her walls caused by her own orgasm.

Spent, Higgins slumped down on his chest and Magnum caught her before she could hurt herself and he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her close to him.

They stayed in this position, trying to catch their breaths, until their skin cooled down and he slipped from her warm body. A whimper escaped her lips at the loss and Magnum pressed a kiss to her forehead before running a hand up and down her naked back.

When she sighed and joined him with the soft caresses on his shoulder, neck and hair, he tried to nudge her to lift her head and look at him.

She greeted him with a large smile and dancing eyes and it truly warmed his heart but not as much as the press of her mouth against him. She took her time, skating her lips across his until he parted them to grant her access. They kissed, unhurriedly, enjoying each other and their physical closeness.

“That was amazing, Magnum.”, she mumbled against his lips and it released a bunch of butterflies in his stomach.

“It really was, Higgy.” 

He responded to her contented grin by one of his own and combed his fingers through her hair while she stroked his stubble on his chin with the pad of her thumb.

“I can’t wait to do it again.”, he couldn’t help but add.

She laughed and shook her head, like she always did when she was annoyed by his antics but couldn’t hide the fact that she was also really amused by them.

“Ditto.”

She slid next to him, still pressed against him, and put her head back on his shoulder. They enjoyed the silence of the house in the morning, as well as their afterglow, until Magnum decided to start a conversation.

“Not to sound impatient to get rid of you but don’t you have dog training on Tuesday mornings?”, he asked as he trailed his fingers through her blond curls.

“Today is Wednesday, Magnum.”, she answered in a tone one would use to explain the days of the week to a 3 year-old.

“Oh…”

Yeah, there was no other reaction after that statement.

She pushed her head from his chest to look at him as if she had just realized something.

“Is that why you came in my room? You thought I wouldn’t be here?”

“Well, yeah, it’s not like I had planned to walk in on you like that. I’m not some kind of pervert.”, he scoffed.

“Then, why did you come?”, she articulated while her fingers danced across his chest.

“I was looking for the keys of the Ferrari.”, he admitted.

Her hand stilled and she let out a small humorless laugh.

“And what makes you think they would be in my room?”

She didn’t seem angry with him but Magnum still decided to tread carefully or the afterglow of sex would be short lived.

“Well, I searched everywhere in the guesthouse and the study so I thought I would look here next since you were supposed to be out…”

He left out the part where he thought she had hidden them from him on purpose for the time being. 

“Have you checked the pockets of the shorts you wore yesterday?”, she countered.

She smiled sweetly as if she already knew he would find them where she said he would. And thinking back to his actions the day before, he believed she might be right.

“I’ll check later.”, he mumbled.

She sighed and resumed her position on his chest, her fingers grazing across his scar on his side. She tangled her legs with his and burrowed her nose in his neck like a soft, cuddly kitten, and that was a comparison Magnum never thought he would make regarding the former MI6 agent. But he would gladly accept this side of her, as well as all the other facets that made her Higgy.

He felt her body grow lax and heavy against him, her breathing slowing as she fell asleep and Magnum decided that sleeping in with Juliet Higgins was an excellent way to continue this already fantastic day. He reached out for the sheet next to his legs and covered both of their bodies before he joined her in slumber.


End file.
